Exile
by Rowan Knight
Summary: Rowan Natchios Knight is a special teen with extraordinary powers and skills. The Hand and Slade are after him for his powers. What happens when he meets Raven and the Titans? A special DCMarvel Xover. 1st of the Rowan Natchios Knight Epic series.
1. Prologue

The Rowan Natchios-Knight Epic

Part I - Exile

Prologue

December 25, 1989 - New York City, New York

It was a cold christmas day in New York City. The streets were blocked up with snow. Cars weren't on the roads at all. Children were outside, playing in the snow. A scream could be heard from an apartment located in Harlem.

Inside the apartment, in Apartment B24, a birth was in process. "Push, honey, push." said a gentle male voice. A grunt could be heard from Elektra Natchios as she pushes, trying to deliver a baby. Jonathan Knight, Elektra's boyfriend smiled weakly as watched for the baby. "Good El, I could see the head." He told her.

Elektra was crying as she laid on the floor in their living room. "Push honey, you're almost there." JOnathan told Elektra. Elektra gave one more push and they heard the cry of an infant child. Tears fillied Jonathan's eyes as he held his infant child in his arms. Jonathan sat next to Elektra and placed their newborn child in her arms.

Elektra had tears of joy as she held the tan skinned child in her arms. Her African-American boyfriend wiped her tears away. "Here's our baby boy." He said. Elektra gently kissed their son on the forehead gently. Jonathan smiled as he kissed the infant on his forehead.

Jonathan kissed Elektra gently on the lips. "What are we going to name him?" Jonathan asked.

The beautiful Greek goddess thought for a moment. She then smiled as a name popped into her head. "Rowan Jade Natchios-Knight." Elektra answered.

Jonathan smiled as he heard her answer. He nodded. "I love it." He said. He looked into their son's eyes. "Welcome to the world, Rowan Jade." He said.

Jonathan got up and went over to the kitchen to get the telephone. He watched over Elektra and baby Rowan as he called the hospital. Elektra smiled weakly as she looked down to Rowan. "I know you're going to do great things when you're older." She said. 


	2. Chapter 1: Rowan

Exile 

Chapter 1: Rowan

Natchios Manor - Somewhere on Staten Island, New York - 17 Years Later

A 17-year-old boy was inside a special gymnasium. The boy had tan skin, green eyes and black, straight, shoulder length hair. He was twirling a pair of Japanese Sais. The Sais were silver and black with greek symbols on the blades. The symbols read: "Rebirth will come for me."

The boy was practicing forms and attacks with the Sais. Suddenly, the entrance door opened and his mother entered. _"Rowan, Jantar pronto."_ the woman said in Portuguese.

_Rowan, Dinner's ready._

The boy was Rowan Natchios-Knight. And the woman was his mother, Elektra Natchios. _"Estarei lá logo, mãe."_ Rowan said in the same tongue as his mother.

_I'll be there soon, mother._

Elektra nodded and left the gym. Rowan walked over to a special closet and opened it to reveal a red pair of pants, a red vest and jacket with red gloves. Rowan pulled a box from under the suit and placed his Sais into the box and closed the closet. He then made his way to the exit. Rowan places his purple towel around his neck as walks the hall of Natchios manor.

Rowan made his way down the hall until he reached a grey door at the end of the hall. He then entered the room. This was his room. He placed his towel on his bed and changed into a pair of black Armani pants and a white Adolfo shirt. Rowan then placed a pair of white dress shoes on and left his room, closing the door behind him.

Rowan walked down the hall and passed one of the many employees of the Natchios manor. He smiled and winked at the girl. _"Olá, Jennifer."_ He greeted. The girl blushed. _"Olá, Senhor Natchios."_ She greeted back.

He smiled as he descended the staircase leading into the conservatory. He went through the conservatory and made his way to the Dinning Room as he smiled one of his favorite dishes. Rowan walked into the Dinning Room to see his mother enjoying a bowl of warm spaghetti.He smiled. "My favorite." He said.

Elektra smiled. "I knew you'd like it." She said. Rowan sat down at his mother's right hand side.


	3. Chapter 2: Raven's Fantasy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This chapter has graphic sexual content and sexual dialogue. You have been warned. If you are disgusted then I apologize in advance. But on with the Second chapter. Please R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exile

Chapter 2: Raven's Fantasy

Raven was asleep in her bedroom in the T-Tower. She was having the pleasurable dream she ever heard. And she never has pleasurable dreams.

_Dream_

_Raven was laying on the bed with a tan-skinned boy laying ontop of her. They were locked in a fiery passionate kiss. While she kissed the boy, she began to unzip his pants. The boy grinned as he began to undress her. Raven pulled the boy closer as she kissed him._

_Raven finally unziped his pants and pulled them down. The boy kicked them off as she pulled Raven's costume. Raven was now topless on the bed as she kissed him. The boy pulled her panties off as Raven broke the kiss and looked up into the eyes of the boy. The boy was ROWAN NATCHIOS!_

_Rowan took his boxers off and spread her legs. Raven stroked his cheek as he spread her legs. He looked down to Raven, like if he was asking for approval. Raven looked into his eyes and nodded slightly."Go on." She said._

_Rowan nodded and put one of her legs on his shoulder. He slowly inserted his pleasure stick into her and pumped slowly at first while kissing her deeply. Raven kissed him as he pumped in and out of her. It had hurt alittle as it was her first time getting penetrated. She moaned as she kissed him._

_"Yes." she moaned quietly in pleasure. He pumped slow at first but gradually increased his pace. He kissed her neck as he went faster and faster. A moan escaped Raven's lips as Rowan pumped faster. Her right hand went to the back of his neck as he kissed her neck._

_"Fuck me." She said. She felt an orgasm coming on. "Your dick feels so good."_

_"Oh god, you're so beautiful."_

_He put both her legs on his shoulders as he went faster and harder._

_Raven moaned again. She ran her hand down Rowan's chest. "Harder." She said. "God!" She moaned. "I love you so much."_

_He kissed her neck and nibble her ear as he went harder and faster. He kissed his way down and began sucking her nipple. "I love you too." Rowan told Raven. Raven moaned very loudly. She felt good as she was receiving pleasure from her lover._

_She held onto his shoulders. "Oh god!" She screamed. She almost reached her peak. Rowan kissed her deeply as he was pumping harder and faster. "You're fucking me so good." Raven said._

_Rowan dropped her legs off his shoulder so they were wrapped around him. He kissed her deeply as he continued to pump. He gently pulled her hair as he kissed her neck. Raven wraps her legs around him as she came. It felt so good._

_"Kept going." She moaned. "Oh, yes..." Rowan moaned as he kissed her deeply pumping harder and faster. Raven rested her on hands on his back, digging her nails into his skin as he penetrated her. "Faster." She moaned. Rowan kept going faster as he whinced a little at her nails yet enjoyed them at the same time._

_"God I love it." He said._

_She screams. "I'm almost there." She said. She held onto him. "You're making me feel so good." She commented out of passion. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum. Hold on." Rowan said._

_Rowan rolled over so she was on top. He put both hands on her hips to drive her down as he thrust against her. Raven rode him going up and down. She held onto his arms for leverage. She moaned in pleasure as she went up and down on him._

_Rowan thrusted against her harder and harder. As he did he could gradually feel himself getting closer and closer. Raven moaned louldy as she continued to ride him. He moves his hands up from her hips and began playing with her nipples as she bounced. "That's right baby, ride me."_

_Rowan bounced up and down on him. She started to feel her vaginal muscles contract on his stick as she rode him. He put both hands on her hips and pulled her down harder and harder and thrusted back against her as he moaned. "Uhhh...I don't know how much more I can take." He said. Raven kept riding him._

_"I'm ready when you are." Raven moaned. Rowan pulled her down and kissed her deeply as he thrust against her bounces. Raven kisses him back as she bounces from his thrust. She was in heaven the whole time he made love to her. This was the person she gonna lose her virgininty to._

_"Oh god."_

_Rowan held her close and gave one good huge thrust into Raven as he came. He kissed her deeply. "That was amazing. God I love you." He told her. She laid on top of him. "I love you too." She said._

_Rowan held her close as he began to fall asleep. Raven drifted to sleep as she laid in his arms._

_End of Dream_

Raven wakes up from the dream. She looks around as the sun beams down on her. She then felt her breasts. Her nipples were hard. She woke up horny from the dream.

Raven then stuck her hand into her underwear and felt herself. She was hard and wet. She pulled her hand out of her panties and looked over to the window that was next to her bed. "Talk about wet dreams." She quietly said to herself.


	4. Chapter 3: A Warrior's Born

Exile

Chapter 3: A Warrior's Birth

Rowan Natchios was on his way home. He was driving a orange Lamborghini Gallardo. Rowan had "Promiscuous Girl" by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland blaring at max volume as he drove. He was singing along: "Promiscuous girl, You're teasing me, You know what I want And I got what you need." He grinned as he bobbed to the beat of the song. His grin turned into confusion as he pulled up to the front of Entrance Gate of Natchios Manor.

The entrance gate was open. He drove through and went up a hill until he reached a secondary entrance gate. He was confused again. The secondary entrance gate was open. He pulled through the gate continued on another mile until he reached the steps of Natchios Manor.

He got out of his luxury car and made his way up the steps. As he made his way up to the front doors, we noticed that windows were busted out on the right side of the door frame. Something was wrong... And Rowan could feel it. He gently placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, opening the door slowly. CRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

Rowan froze as the door creaked. He was trying to see if there were intruders. WHen no one came running at him, he entered quietly. He looked around as he walked through the vast hallway. "Mother?" He whispered.

"Mother?"

He continued through the hall until he reached the living room. Everything was undisturbed in the living room. Rowan scratched his head and looked around. He was confused about why all the valuable stuff in there wasn't missing. He pushed on onto another hallway and made his way down the dark hallway.

He looked around at all the family pictures that hung up on the walls in the hallway. He then made his way toward two hickory doors. He opened them to enter the Kitchen. He looked around. Nothing was undisturbed in the kitchen either.

But when he entered the dinning room, he was met by a gloved-fist and knocked out...

5 Hours Later 

Rowan started to come to. He tried to get up but his jaw was killing him and his shoulder throbbed with horrfying pain. He got up onto his knees and looked around. All of the windows of the dinning room where blown out. He got up quickly and ran out of the dinning room.

He ran through the kitchen and dashed through the hallway. He ran back through the living room and into the hall. He looked around. "MOTHER?!!" He screamed, echoing through the house. He ran to the staircase next to him and ran up them quick.

He ran down the hall until he reached a light brown door and opened it. It was his mother's bedroom. He looked around to see that his mother was gone. He was distraught. "Mama." He said to himself quietly.

Anger, sorrow and revenge popped up into his heart as he closed the door. He made his way through the vast hallway as approached his special gymnasium. He entered walked across the vast gym. He then reached his place wardrobe and opened it. It reveal his red outfit.

He pulled the outfit out of the wardrobe and picked up the case that was underneath the clothes. He place the clothing on a stool next to the wardrobe and opened up the box the contained his Sais. His reflection was visible in the blades. "I'm coming for you, Mother." He said. He then stormed out of the gym, Sais in hand... 


End file.
